


In Your Head

by AllyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I guess it counts?, I make some weird stuff with my friend, M/M, Not really Samifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't expect to see Lucifer again and has a big argument with him? This wasn't how he wanted his day to go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Head

"GABRIEL! Give me the sharpie and stop drawing on the tables!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I will forcefully take it!"

"Like you actually could!"

"Gabe... Please? For me?" Sam sighed, deciding to use the puppy dog eyes to get Gabriel to listen. Of course, Gabriel was quick to cave at the sight, pouting as he handed the sharpie over and snapped the tables clean again. Sam smiled at the childish angel and hugged him, saying 'thank you' and 'love you'.

"You're lucky I love you." Gabe was still pouting, but his mouth twitched into a small smile. He lifted his arms and hugged Sam back, nuzzling into his chest when Sam squeezed him tighter.

"I know I am. Even though no one else would be able to handle your personality better than me." He grinned when Gabriel laughed, pulling back from the hug.

Gabriel just waved it off, pulling out a chocolate bar from his pocket and taking a big bite of it. "No one else would be able to piss me off and then want to bake me enough cakes, cookies and pies to make me happy either!"

"PIE!?" Dean came around the corner as the word was said, mouth open and panting. Sam began laughing, but Gabriel just glared at the other hunter, annoyed at his appearance.

"Dean-o, there's no pie here. Take your selective hearing somewhere else!"

Dean was grumbling at Gabriel’s words when Sam heard the unwarranted voice of a particular archangel come from near the tables. "Naw, they were having a moment." Lucifer appeared right next to Dean smiling, causing Sam's eyes to go wide at the sight.

"What are you doing here!?" Sam shouted, as Dean and Gabriel just look at him, confused at the sudden outburst. Gabriel jumped a little as Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. Of course Lucifer decided to say something as well as Dean.

"I've always been here Sam! You just choose to ignore me because you think I'm not real!"

"Um, I'm always here Sammy... I do live here as well, like Cas and Gabe..." Dean trailed off, watching as Sam just blinked and shook his head. At this point, his confusion turned to concern at the dazed-looking hunter, hoping he didn't have amnesia or something.

Sam knew Lucifer wasn't real, only in his head, but it never stopped him from being surprised and forgetting others were around. He just hoped that Dean didn't think he was seeing Lucifer again, or that Gabe wasn't reading his thoughts. He didn't want them to know it was still happening, extremely rare as it was.

With that thought, he realised he was taking a bit longer than normal to say something. "Oh, uh yeah... Just had a bit of a mind blank, but I'm good." He laughed nervously, wishing it didn't sound as suspicious to them as it did to himself. This isn't going to go well.

"You sure Sammy? I mean, you aren't feeling sick right? Cas can make you some soup, if you need it." Dean offered, coming to the conclusion that Sam must be sick to be acting so strange, or may just have a fever. He had noticed the recent late nights that Sam had been having, so that might be it.

"I'm not sick Dean. I'm perfectly fine, alright?" Sam rolled his eyes, wanting the two of them to just leave it and move on to something else, but they chose otherwise. Gabe had leaned over to check his temperature and had said he was warm, but Sam just kept denying it. Dean had already left to go see if Cas wanted to watch Netflix, rather than stick around as he knew Gabriel could just heal Sam if he really was sick.

Lucifer thought that now would be a great time to say something, knowing it would annoy him further on purpose. "Aw, cranky Sam is so adorable!" Of course he was grinning. Of course he was happy when Sam glared in his direction. Of course he was proud of how angry he could make Sam using the right words.

"Oh just shut up!" Sam had directed those words towards Lucifer, but Gabriel didn't know that. He thought they were directed towards him, and it hurt. A lot.

He stepped back from Sam, looking down and could feel the tears that would flow, only if he let them. "Sorry... I was just worried about you..." Gabriel said quietly, voice wavering slightly. Sam took a few steps back himself, immediately feeling guilty and angry at himself for making the archangel so upset, all because of his own hallucinations. He wanted to reach out and hug him, but was afraid of Gabriel rejecting it, so he settled for words instead.

"No, i-it wasn't directed at you Gabe! I'm sorry, really..." Sam went quiet, not sure of what else to say, as Lucifer had walked over and started talking right next to him.

"You made him cry! You're so mean Sam!" "How could you make my little brother cry like that?" "Really, Sam? Really?" "This is a new low for even you!" Lucifer just kept talking away next to him, saying as many things as he wanted to put Sam down even further. Sam sighed, looking over at Gabriel, seeing that he was just shuffling his feet, unsure himself of what to do now.

"Hey Gabe, I'm just gonna go lie down for a while or something... I'll make it up to you later with cookies or some other sweets, okay?" Sam smiled as the archangel lifted his head at the prospect of cookies and maybe cake, and smiled back at the human. Sam was glad he could entice Gabriel with sweets, but he knew he'd have to do a bit more than that to get him to forgive the yelling.

Gabriel looked down again, but he wasn't really sad anymore. Sam did say he was going to make him sweets, and if he said he was going to go lie down, Gabriel had said he would go get him one of the extra blankets since it was said to be getting colder at night now. Sam just nodded and went to sit down in his room.

"You know, I could sing you a lullaby!" Lucifer chimed, as he fell on the bed, looking over at Sam. He was glaring at the Devil, but of course he wasn't bothered by it.

Sam sighed while he rubbed his face and eyes, wishing he didn't keep having the hallucinations still, that they would be gone for good. "Lucifer, can't you just go away already?"

"I like talking to you though... And Gabe is almost halfway across the bunker, so you're all I've got now." He was smiling, even though he knew Sam just wanted him gone and to just lie down with Gabe, but he wouldn't let it happen. Lucifer was always stubborn when it came to Sam basically telling him to fuck off.

Sam glared, wondering if he glared hard enough would Lucifer disappear. "I don't care if I'm 'all you've got'! I don't want you here!" Sam had stood up when he snapped at Lucifer, to which he just pouted and sniffled, even though Sam knew it was fake.

"I just wanted to talk and see how my little brother was doing. He was my favourite brother, still is actually." Sam rolled his eyes at the 'sadness' on his face, not believing it. He wasn't even real, all in his head, brought on by his tiredness.

Lucifer knew what Sam was thinking, and took a moment to think before saying anything. "I may not be real, but I am real enough! Just lay down, I'll sing you a lullaby, a real proper one too. I'll leave you alone afterwards, if you really want me too." He smiled, a genuine smile that Sam called fake anyway. He wasn't real, everything he says or does is all fake.

"Why don't you just leave now then?" Sam raised an eyebrow, wanting to know why he wanted to sing before he disappeared. It better be a damn good reason.

"Well, then I'd be lone-"

"You've been alone for millennia, I'm not gonna buy the 'I'll get lonely' crap from you." Sam deadpanned, face showing no emotion towards Lucifer. It was just a hallucination of the real thing, so it didn't matter what he said to it.

The Devil had stood up though, and balled his fists in anger at Sam's words, as if they hurt him. "What? Just because I've been alone doesn't mean I was lonely or missed my family? WOW, Sam, insensitive much? I mean, really. Haven't you ever been alone for a long time? It doesn't get less lonely, only more bearable, easier to become lost and harder to not drown in your own thoughts."

Sam just laughed at him, surprised at the outburst. "Oh yeah? Since when has Satan himself begun to feel like a human?"

Lucifer was glaring at him, breathing heavily from the anger fully directed at Sam now. "Since I was kicked out of my home and thrown in a cage! When did you start deciding that 'evil' was unfeeling? Crowley was and still is able to feel, so can Castiel. Why would I be so different to them?"

Sam held his hand up, counted on his fingers the reasons as he said them. "You wanted to start the apocalypse, kill your brother and the entire human race, kill me and my brother as you do it, and pretty much kill the earth. It doesn't exactly make you seem like the emotional type!"

"Hey, that was just to get back at Michael for kicking me out of Heaven and locking me in a cage in Hell! Yet you would tear the world apart for yours. Save or kill, it makes no difference when millions of lives are at stake. To you, one person is more important than a million." Lucifer shot at him, and Sam was taken aback by what he had said.

"That's not completely true, I have Gabe with me as well now..." Sam had lost a lot of his bite after what Lucifer had said, knowing he was right. Sam wasn't going to show it though, keeping a neutral expression.

Lucifer laughed, knowing he was right about this, and Sam wouldn't be able to say anything to prove otherwise. "Then one person just becomes two, or three counting your brother-in-law Cas. Regardless, it was still true for a long time, and still is very much so. We really aren't so different, Sam."

As he said that, Sam had become even angrier than before. "I sacrificed myself to stop you and save the world, and even if Dean had died, both he and I would stop at nothing to save everyone rather than let it all die by you!" He was panting after that, wanting to kill Lucifer right then and there, more than ever before.

"Fine, fine, I give. I'm the bad guy, the villain and everything in-between. The one everyone hates, wants beaten or dead, especially Dad probably... Gabriel will be coming back in a few minutes, so I'll make my leave now. Not sure where to yet. Maybe back to the Cage? I could go somewhere new, but who knows. Goodbye Sam." Lucifer began to walk towards the door, and for some unknown reason, Sam actually felt _guilty._ He couldn't pinpoint an exact reason, he just felt it. But it hit him almost like a tidal wave.

"Wait, Lucifer..." He said, without realising anything left his mouth until he turned around to look at Sam, with something resembling a sad smile. It just made the guilt worse.

"Yes, Sam? It's okay, you don't need to pity me or anything. I... I don't want it." Lucifer looked away as he said it though, as if he was really wishing Sam did feel something, if only a little.

Sam frowned a little, but didn't say anything for a few seconds. When he finally said something, it wasn't what Lucifer expected from him. "I don't pity you. It's more that, well... You're not completely evil through and through, you do have some good in you, if only miniscule, but it's there." Sam gave a tiny smile, before sitting down on the side of the bed and falling backwards onto it with a sigh.

"Oh... Thanks, Sam. I think you're the only person who's ever told me that... Really, thank you." Lucifer was smiling, but didn't let Sam see it as he looked away.

"Well, considering you've only ever been nice to me, other than that argument, it is true." Sam stared at him, as Lucifer walked over and sat next to Sam, placing his hand on the hunter's forehead.

"Huh, you do have a higher temperature than normal... You should've taken the soup." He got a glare and eye roll in return, causing him to laugh.

Sam looked away and stretched his arms upward. "I'm not sick though. I've just had a few late nights and sleep is catching up with me, is all."

Lucifer was about to say something, but then Gabriel walked in with one of the candy-patterned blankets, moaning about how it forever to find under all the plain blue and black ones in the cupboards, but more concerned with how Sam was feeling.

"I'm fine Gabe, just a bit tired from not sleeping much lately." He smiled at Gabriel, who was relieved to know Sam wasn't actually sick. Even though he could heal him, Sam preferred he only did it for life-threatening injuries or any broken/fractured bones only.

"Well, I'm glad! Also, I could do with a short nap as well, so I was hoping you wouldn't mind..." He trailed off, not sure if he would be allowed after earlier. Sam just shook his head and opened his arms wide. Gabriel of course grinned, and practically jumped onto the bed and giggled when he cuddled up to Sam, covering them with the warm blanket.

Lucifer sat on a chair by the wall, beginning to softly sing an old lullaby sung to him when he was still in Heaven, watching as both his brother and Sam fell asleep, smiling at the sight of content lovers. When they were fully asleep, Gabriel was even snoring, Lucifer took his leave, disappearing from the chair.

When Sam woke up later that night, he saw that Lucifer was gone, and he thought to himself - had really been a hallucination or was it the real thing? He shrugged it off as he went to get a glass of water. A few minutes later, Gabriel came out into the kitchen, where Sam passed him a chocolate bar from one of the cupboards with a smile.

"Now Gabriel, what do you feel like for a late dinner?' Gabriel had just taken a large bite of the chocolate bar, and grinned when Sam asked him.

"Cake of course!" To which Sam just got to work grabbing ingredients and pre-heating the oven, unaware that he was humming, as Gabriel pointed out whenever Sam was cooking.

"What are you humming this time?"

"Just an old song I heard once..."

**_~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and leave a comment/kudos if you did? See you next fic!


End file.
